


I got you under my skin

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Concerts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur lets Morgana drag him to a concert because he lost a bet to her. He's convinced he won't like it and be bored out of his mind. And then the man on stage starts to sing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	I got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> What brought this along: I'm going to see Michael Bublé in concert tomorrow night and I'm already really excited and looking forward to it. Waited so long. To 'prepare' for it, I've been listening to his music all evening long.   
And wham! there was the story. 
> 
> Also, this is the 700th story I'm archiving here. Wow. 700 drabbles and longer stories and loooooooooong stories like big bangs and such. I've always imagined that the next big 100-number would be something meaningful and with plot and twists. Turns out the 700th wanted to be a little piece of silly fluff. So be it.

"Do I have to?" Arthur looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

"Yes, you have to. You'll like it." 

Morgana pulled at his sleeve and Arthur knew he didn't stand a chance. He had lost a bet with her and now he had to accompany her to this concert. He would be bored out of his mind, he would hate it, but he was a man of honour and nobody should ever say he didn't pay his debts. 

They found seats at one of the small tables in the 20s-art deco-style bar and Arthur ordered a complicated champagne cocktail for Morgana and would have loved a beer himself, but that seemed out of place, so he went for a normal glass of champagne. 

Morgana grinned when he plucked at his tie. 

"What?"

"You look rather fetching, dear brother."

They got along a lot better lately, but she hardly paid him compliments, so either she was up to something or she really meant it. 

"You're not bad either, is this dress new?" Not that he was interested in that, but if she wanted to make small talk, he would play along. 

She chuckled. "I've been wearing it before. That shows how much attention you pay."

"You know I'm not really into dresses and such."

"Then pay attention to the guy we'll see and hear in a few."

"Why?" Arthur frowned. He would be busy trying to block everything out. He had promised to come along, but hadn't said anything about attentively listening. 

He forgot all about his intentions when the man was introduced and stepped on stage with a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth almost touch his enormous sticking out ears. He had expected an old bloke but this guy couldn't be older than himself! 

Without even greeting the audience, the tall man nodded at the guy at the piano and started his first number. 

Arthur didn't notice Morgana throwing him looks and he didn't notice that his mouth hung open. This man sounded like Michael Bublé. He looked nothing like him, being all tall and almost gangly, even though with shoulders that seemed promising under his black suit, the dark unruly hair not obeying the attempts to tame it and eyes so blue that Arthur felt drawn to them, but he definitely sounded like him. 

He didn't know if he should thank Morgana or strangle her as he didn't make his obsession with the Canadian crooner public, but obviously she had found out. Swallowing hard, Arthur sat up straighter. It wasn't only the voice that ran down his spine like velvet, it was the whole appearance. The man looked so good in his suit and tie but Arthur's mind started to undress him already and he wasn't even though his first number. 

As the audience politely applauded, Morgana leaned over. "Like it?"

He threw her a look and couldn't help but grinning widely. Then he just enjoyed the show. This was exactly what he had needed without even being aware of it. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Crazy Pineapple...and I really need to find out what's up with that name." The man laughed. "My name is Merlin Emrys and I don't want to bore you with talking, you're to hear me sing." He grinned.

And Arthur melted. It probably wasn't appropriate to get his mobile out and video a part of the performance? Or at least take a few photos? It probably wasn't, so he just listened, mesmerized. 

After about forty minutes, there was an intermission, or break or whatever you called it at a concert and Arthur still just sat in his chair and looked at the now empty stage. He felt Morgana's look on him. 

"What?"

"So," she sipped her cocktail and grinned over the straw. "Are you as bored as you thought you were?"

"Well," Arthur made a big show of turning back to her, hoping that the slight blush he felt burning on top of his cheeks wasn't too visible. "He's not half bad, is he?"

Morgana laughed. "Merlin's fantastic. I heard him first when Leon dragged me to this wedding as his plus one, remember? So when I found out that he would have a gig here, I got tickets. I knew you needed to hear him."

"He's good." Really good. Arthur could have listened to him all night long. "Does he have a CD out or something?"

"Yes, I think so. With a bit of luck, he might sign it for you later?" Morgana seemed amused, but luckily she didn't tease him. 

The concert was over far too soon. 

"That's Percy at the piano and Gwaine at the bass and I'm Merlin Emrys. You've been a wonderful audience. Thank you! If you like to get our CD or just want to stop by for a chat, we'll be in the foyer later." Merlin smiled and bowed before he ended the show with his version of 'I got you under my skin'. 

That was one of Arthur's favorite songs by Bublé, he mouthed the lyrics along with Merlin's singing, not daring to sing along as his voice should only ever be heard in the shower or in his car, no passengers. 

Without even noticing what he was doing, he jumped up at the end of the song and clapped enthusiastically, which got him a wide smile from the man on the stage. 

Morgana gathered her things and linked her arm with his. "Come on, little brother, let's get you the CD."

"Oh, I..."

"Yes, you need it and we have to support young artists where ever we can." She grinned and dragged him to the foyer where people had gathered around the little table that held a few CDs and tote bags and other cheap merchandise. 

Before Arthur could argue, Morgana had bought one of everything they had and handed him the CD just as Merlin stepped into the foyer and was greeted by a couple he seemed to know. 

Arthur looked over and then shook his head. "Let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"No." His sister nodded. "We have a couple of minutes and he can sign the CD for you and you can talk to him."

"What should I say?"

Morgana signed theatrically. "Tell him how much you enjoyed the concert."

"That's shallow."

"But it's true. You had fun, why wouldn't you tell him that?"

The bass player, Gwaine, stopped next to them. "You enjoyed the show?"

Morgana threw him a sweet smile. "Oh, we did. Especially my brother here. He's a huge fan of Bublé, so I knew he would have fun tonight."

"It's not just that. He adds his own twist to the songs and I really like that." Arthur looked at Merlin while he said it. 

"Hey," Gwaine shouted, "Merlin! Come on over, you can talk to your parents later. Come and meet a new fan!"

Merlin looked over and then approached them. "Hi. You enjoyed the show?"

"Immensely. You were just so good." Morgana stepped in when Arthur just stared at Merlin. 

"I'm so glad to hear that. Playing the Crazy Pineapple is a bit intimidating. I'm happy that you had a nice evening."

Arthur swallowed. He didn't want this evening to end, but he couldn't think of anything decent to say. 

Morgana snatched the CD out of Arthur's hand. "Would you sign this for my little brother who seems to have lost his voice?"

"Of course." 

Gwaine produced a sharpie from somewhere and Merlin looked at Arthur. "And it's for...?"

"Arthur, my name is Arthur." D'uh, what a stupid thing to say. 

"For Arthur." Merlin said as he put it on the cover.

"I only found out that you would be here tonight by accident, do you have an insta or twitter or facebook where you announce your gigs?" Morgana smiled widely. 

"Yeah, that would be good." Why did this man turn him into a stammering idiot? Arthur mentally kicked himself. "I'd like to see you again. On stage...in a concert, I mean."

Merlin looked at him and a little grin showed on his face. He opened the sharpie again, turned the cover around and scribbled something down. "Here you go. That's where you can find me."

Percy poked his head out from backstage. "Merlin? When you're done...we have a little issue here...."

"Just a moment, I'll be right with you, Perce." Merlin turned back to Arthur. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. And I hope I'll see you again." He shook Morgana's hand and then Arthur's, which he held a moment longer if Arthur wasn't mistaken. 

"Merlin?"

"I really have to go. Have a safe trip home, it started snowing, take care."

"Will do." Arthur looked after him until he was gone and even then only reacted when Morgana held his coat out to him. 

"What did he write?"

Arthur opened the CD and blinked. It wasn't an instagram name or a twitter or anything. It was a phone number. 

Morgana linked her arm through his again. "Let's go home, baby brother. You have a phone call to make."

All the way back, Arthur hummed 'I got you under my skin.'


End file.
